Glass Academy
by TheDivaGirl02
Summary: This is a story on how Jocelyn and Valentine met and how the Circle formed :)
1. Chapter 1

**Glass City Academy**

_**BANG**_

I quickly wake up and see a rock fly off my window.

"_Joce!"_

What in the Angel is-

_**BANG**_

"_Jocelyn Simone Fairchild!" _

Ugh, I know that voice. Only one person has a roughnes voice. Amatis. Which most likely means the Luke is with her.

I walk over to my left window and barely catch the new rock that was thrown at me.

" What the hell!?" I say

" Sorry boo!" said Amatis. "Anyways, get dressed"

"Uh...why?" I say annoyed.

" Training?..." says Amatis while doing a gun impression to her temple.

"Amatis it's 3:43 in the morning. You couldn't text me?" I say

" Haha, no." says Amatis.

" We don't have to leave for another 3 hours" I say with a begging tone

" THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE TO GET DRESSED!" says Amatis

" Fine. Anyways where is Luke?" I say

"Sleep" says Amatis while looking at her nails

"So you'll wake me up, but not your brother" I say calmly.

" Yup" she says popping the '_p'_

"You know what? I'm going back to sleep."

I close my door on Amatis screams and I turn on my Sleep paylist and put it on shuffle. Pills and Potions by Nicki Minaj comes on first.

_Pills and Potions_

_We're Overdosing_

_I'm angry, but I still love you_

_Pills and Potions_

_We're Overdosing..._

I fall asleep while listening to it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wake up to 2012 by Chris Brown on. I look at the time and I see that it's 5:30. I sigh and get up and walk to my bathroom and I pee and take a bath. Sometimes I wish I could take a shower, but I can't because my hair will get nappy and then it takes me like 18 decades to get it done. After an hour, I get out the tub and brush my teeth and use mouthwash. I dry myself off and I put on black leggings with combat boots and a black tanktop with a black crop top over it. All black everything. Ha, that reminds me of All Gold Everything by Trinidad James.

Anyways I head downstairs to see Luke and Amatis sitting at the table. Luke eating my breakfast and talking to my parents.

" Um...How are you gonna come in my house...and eat MY food?" I ask Luke

" Jocelyn, do you pay the bills?" ask my mom

I sigh, " No ma'am..." I say back

" So how are you going to say my house, but you don't pay the bills?" Ask my mom standing up and walking to the kitchen.

" I honestly don't know." I say annoyed.

" Mhmm" says Luke "These eggs tho."

" Shut up Lukey boy" I say irritated

Amatis snorts and I shoot her a glare.

" We need to go anyways." I say while getting my jacket.

" Wait Jocelyn!" says my Mom

"YES MOTHER DEAR!" I say

" First of all, don't make me beat your ass. Okay? Lower your voice. Second let me take a picture of you with your father!" she says

"Granville!"

"Coming!"

My father came downstairs and we both took a picture and I took one with Luke and Amatis and the last one I took with my mother.

" Bye mother. Love y'all!"

"Bye Joce Joce! Be safe. Don't hurt anyone. No DRUGS. NOTHING THAT WILL HURT YO-" said my mom but was cut off by my dad

" Let's go.."

I get inside my red honda and I drive far away from home.

Glass Academy, here we come.

Like...I told y'all Idris has technology...for all my stories...So...

Review.

Also I just did my BIO so check it out if you want! :)


	2. Chapter 2

GLASS ACADEMY

If you're confused Jocelyn is 14(Turning 15)

Luke is 15( Just turned 15 though)

Amatis is 17( turning 18; Her last year at the academy)

Chapter 2 :)

-JOCELYN-

As we pull up to the gates of the academy, I start to think about school. What will we do? Who would be my enemy? Will I make new friends. And before I know it I was right in front of the front desk.

"Hello?" I ask nervously

"What's your name, darling" she asks. I look at her name tag

_Ida Bankwell_

"Jocelyn Fairchild."

She turns to Luke and Amatis.  
"Amatis I already got your name in the system." Ida says.

No wonder, considering she's 3 years older than me and Luke.

"Mhmm, well bye Joceie-Joce and by Lukey boy." says Amatis walking away.

"Don't call me that-ugh" Lukey boy says

"LOVE Y'ALL!" Amatis says

Ida clears her throat "I'm guessing you're Lucian ?" she asks

"Yes"  
"Well here are you guys keys to your dorms. Boys on the left, girls on right." Ida says

"Wait...what?" I ask kind off upset

"Do you want boys coming into your room while dressing Jocelyn?"

" Luke Luke."

"Bye Jocelyn."

XOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

I walk into my dorm...

to find out it's already furnished. With objects that I like.

Like how my bedroom has a black and light blue color scheme to it. My bed sheets are a lace black and light blue sheets with white pillows at the top of the bed. At the end you have a light blue rug and a white dresser and a white end table. I walk into my kitchen and It has light brown counters and white countertops. My table is white with light brown chairs. I open the refrigerator and I see the most amazing thing in the world..

FOOD. I take out a ham and cheese sandwhich(A/N: Hehe, Sandwich is a funny word.) and I eat it. OH MY ANGEL. These are better than my mom's sandwiches.

"You act like you haven't ate nothing all day." I turn around and I see Luke staring at me and my half eaten sandwich.

"I haven't. Because _somebody_ ate my breakfast." I say glaring at Luke

"Yeah sorry about that" Luke says while scratching the back of his head

"STOP!" I say almost laughing. Luke knows I hate the noise of whenever someone scratching themselves. Even though he continues it.

"I hate you Luke. I really do."

"Yeah Yeah. Anyways, I came here to tell you that we need to be in the Hangout in 37 seconds."

"You actually counted the minutes? Wow, you really have nothing else to do."

"Ha ha, very funny Jocelyn. Anyways, I saw Micheal Wayland" he says walking to get himself a sandwich.

"Stop lying." I say shocked. Micheal Wayland was me and Luke's best friend until he was 11 and had to move away to the West of Idris.

"He was looking for Lightwood. What's his name again?"

"Robert" I say

"Yeah, they're parabatai now."

"Well good for him. We should go..." I say walking out the door and locking up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"JOCELYN ADELE FAIRCHILD" I turn around to see Micheal.

I ran up and hug him with all my might.

"Your crushing me...I can't breathe." He says

"Sorry! But it's been 3 years and look at you!"

"Wow...thanks mom." he says playfully.

"I hate you too." I say while punching his arm.

"Have I told you that you're tough for a girl?" he says and I punch him again.

"First of all, I am a Young Woman. Second of all, yes, you have told me I am tough." I say laughing.

"Can y'all shut up?" says a deep female voice.

"MARYSE! OH MY ANGEL!" I say. I turn around to see the famous Maryse Trueblood. Her Long legs and long jet black hair. Wide Hips and small waist. I hug her also.

"Hey Jocelyn, how is life?"  
"Life is great" I mumble. She knows how overprotective my parents are.

"Ha ha. I love your family."

"I HATE ALL OF YOU." I say

"Keep telling yourself that" Micheal says.

"Welcome, Students to The one and only Glass Academy!" I look up to see a man with brown skin and dark brown hair.

"I am Mr. Barrington and I will be one of your trainers. So to find out who is who, we shall go around and you tell me your First name and Last name." 

I ignored all the other students until it came time for me to say my name.

"My name is Jocelyn Fairchild and I'm from the South of Idris."

As I was speaking I saw someone looking at me. He has snow white hair and coal eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask him

"Because I want too." he says

"What's your name?"

"Morgenstern. Valentine Morgenstern."

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I was really thinking about a new story I'm going to do...It's a Divergent fanfiction. I mean all my stories at Mortal Instruments and I really want to do a Divergent fanfiction...soo

REVIEW. AND YEAH

:)

Oh and I if you're confused what Jocelyn's room looks like, Go to my bio and copy the polyvore link and you'll see.

My username is _thedivagirl02_

_:D_


	3. Authors Note

**SERIOUS AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ.**

Um, Ok. So some chapters of my story will have a word that isn't very friendly in the music...like I'm okay with it because it's a racial slur with my people(my race) but other people won't be comfortable with it, so I'll be sure to censor it out. For an example it will be like this.

_Young rich n_

_Migos!_

_Young rich n _

_Quavo!  
She's a stripper naked dancer._

Like it's replacing the word. See, I would type it, but other people are also reading this story and I don't want other people stop reading this story because they feel disrespected. It doesn't matter to me because I don't feel disrespected, but other people might so please don't think twice. I'll put warnings on it so that you can skip it. So the word will be replaced with the first word of the word. This is just an authors note for all of my stories and

_I miss you too_ will be updated tonight also.

Hope you understand where I'm coming from.

Please don't report or think less than me, it's just whenever I put songs on here, that it's kinda hard to work around the music, so I have to do something about it. I think this is the best thing to do. I might even block out the word.

And if you still don't know what I'm talking about,

look up Freak No More by Migos. You'll understand when I replaced the word with the letter N.

Thank you!  
:)

Honestly, please don't report me...it's very difficult to write these songs. It won't be on all my stories all the time, I'll have other songs, but for those exact songs, it will be blocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, Mi amour

Y'all when I tell I bust out laughing when my mom said that.

I love her, but it's in 2 different languages, so that's why I laughed.

So, here I am, thinking about what if Alicante had 2 academy's? Like JSA( Jonathan Shadowhunter Academy) and RSA(Razial Shadowhunter Academy.)

They have 'beef'( if you don't know what that means, it means they have serious problems. Like rival problems.)

How cool would that be? ;D

Alright my lovelies.

Hope you enjoy this late chapter. Even though I have a TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK.

This chapter is going to be very corny and boring. Also very unrealistic.

DISCLAIMER: Why would y'all think I'd own The Mortal Instruments? 

"Morgenstern? Wow. You took the 'mysterious' act very well. You sound like you'll be on the Mundane show Scandal with Kerry Washington."

Valentine doesn't say nothing, just flashing me a smile, showing off his straight white teeth.

"Ugh." I sigh and turn around to my teacher.

XOXOXOXOXO

Weeks passed by, not doing nothing expect learning about each other or the different demons we'll have to face later on in 'life'. I was planing on hanging out with Mayrse and Micheal, but they ditched me for Valenturd. Luke is having trouble with classes, so he has to study 24/7. I feel bad for him, no matter how many times I tried to help him. He's failing class, and he'll eventually flunk freshman year.

Now me and Morgenstern have been going at it!

I prank him, he pranks me, I prank him, and dada. It's a cycle.

For an example, look how yesterday turned out.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"_Today in class, we will learn about the demon, Agramon. As most people know them as, the Demon of Fear. How it works is that it takes your greatest fear, and scares you to death. Very lethal and dangerous..."  
I blank out my teacher until I feel something hit my back. I turn around to see Valenturd smirking._

"_You piece of sh-"  
"Mr. Fenhorn, Jocelyn is sending me notes." he says._

"_Oh really? Let me see, please." Fenhorn says._

_Honestly, I don't know why Fenhorn has a problem with me. He never believes me whenever I say something, and always gives me a B, whenever I earn a A._

"_I didn't give him a note!" I say_

"_Oh really? Why is it in your handwriting, then Jocelyn?" he spits at me._

"_Oh my Angel! I didn't do anything!"_

"_You know what, go to the principal. One for yelling and distracting the class, Second for lying. OUT!"_

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Stupid fool made me get detention for 2 days. I know you're saying

"It's just 2 days"

but It's horrible.

First they make you do 50 pushups, 100 jumping jacks, 20 leg lifts and make you solve 30 division problems. That you have to get done in 20 minutes. Apparently, you learn how to be fast in situations. Bullshit.

Today is the 'big' game between our Rival School.

Raziel Shadowhunter Academy.

Around when World War II ended, JSA, my school, and RSA have been going at it.

We used to be one big school together, but JSA wanted to expand and start a school by ourselves. RSA didn't approve of that idea, so the founders, founders children, their children, and their children have passed on the hatred between our schools.

My parents went to RSA, but I decided to go to JSA. For 'education' reasons.

Only reason I came here was because I don't want to be known for Granville Fairchild's daughter.

Back to the 'big' game. The Clave demanded for use to choose a mundane sport for 'exercise'. So we chose basketball. Apparently, it helps us run faster, and builds up muscle. Some other Shadowhunters said football helps with muscle and speed better, but they got ignored.

They wouldn't let females play basketball, that's not shocking though. Us female shadowhunters are looked down upon on. They believe we should cook, clean, give them children and stay home while their 'husbands' fight, leaving us at home worried.

We might as well be prostitutes.

Only reason why I'm going is to support Amatis and Mayrse, who are on the cheerleading team.

Oh yeah, females are cheerleaders.

I didn't join because I don't like to show my arms and legs.

Not that they're bad looking or anything, I just don't show them.

I'm walking back to my dorm when I hear a voice behind me.

"JOCELYN!"

I turn around to see Amatis panicking.

"What? What happened?"  
"Violet Hemlock she's- somebody- RSA-"  
"Calm down. Breathe."  
"Violet..she's dead. Somebody stabbed her. Someone from RSA left us a note saying that they're sorry for our 'lost'. So they want you and someone else to, you know find the murderer."

"Who is that someone?" I ask.

"..Valentine Morgenstern."  
Oh. Hell. No.

Sorry for such a short chapter. It was very unrealistic, like I said at the beginning, and if you don't care for what happened here is a summary.

Valentine and Jocelyn get paired up to solve a murder case, that someone from their Rival School did.

Alright my pansycakes.

Review. 


End file.
